The Magical Door of Wonder
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: What if there were different dimensions, all touching, but unaware of it? What if they were all written about in books that were thought to be fiction? What if certain people could go through the dimensions? What if all this was true? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! This is the re-written chapter 1 for The Magical Door of Wonder. The title still needs to be changed...any suggestions? And all the chapters are in Xoe's (pronounced Zoey) POV, so it won't be said in any following chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Warriors or any other books mentioned here.**

"Kayla, do we have to do this?" I asked as we trudged up the attic stairs.

"Come on, X. It could be fun. Going into the attic of mysterious magicalness," joked Kayla, grinning.

"I always knew you were insane," I teased back.

"Touché," Kayla stated.

"Do you even know what that means?" I giggled.

"Yes!" Kayla shouted defensively.

"Then what does it mean?" I challenged.

"Um...uh...SAME!" Kayla cried out. "It means same!"

"Sure it does, K. Sure it does," I muttered under my breath. "Actually, same is mêmes."

"Come on, X. I don't take Latin."

"It's French, K."

"Oh."

In silence, we reached the attic door. Kayla opened the door slowly.

"Remind me why we're here again, Kayla," I said.

"We're here to find the missing Christmas decorations, Xoe."

"K, this isn't even my house. I'm just over here so we can work on our project."

"That's what we'll do after we find the missing decorations. I keep telling my mom that they grew legs and ran away, but she insists we look anyway," said Kayla with a straight face. I looked at her, and we both burst out laughing.

"Just like the runaway lettuce and the chicken that fell up the mysterious hole in the ceiling?" I asked. It was a inside joke between us.

"Yep!" she replied with a smile. She was about to close the door when her cat Diego slunk through the little opening.

"Kayla, your cat," I said disdainfully, pointing down.

"DIEGO!" Kayla cried.

"Okay..." I replied. Kayla's cat didn't like a lot of people. The last time I had tried to pet him, he tried to scratch me. I then began to look around the attic. "Kayla, I don't see anything over here," I said, walking around one side of Kayla's attic.

"Well then, let's check this side, X!" Kayla replied. I obliged and went to the other side of the attic.

Kayla followed me. We both happened to look into a mirror at the same time. Behind us, shown in the mirror, was a door.

"Hey, Kayla? What's in that door?"

"X? That wasn't there before. Maybe that's where the boxes are!" Kayla joked. "Maybe they're in NARNIA!"

I rolled my eyes. "Really, K?"

"Let's open the magical door of magicalness! Come on, Xoe! Let's open the door, Xoe! Come on, Xoe! Let's open the magical door of magicalness and wonder and joy!" Charlie the Magic Unicorn. I knew Kayla would throw that back in my face someday.

"Kayla, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Come on, X! Stop being such a wimp."

"Kayla, that door somehow appeared in your attic. There is nothing behind it."

"Come on, X. Please?" Kayla did sad puppy dog eyes at me. I refused.

"K, you know those stupid puppy dog eyes never work on me. Don't even try."

Kayla pouted. "Please?" she repeated.

"You open it."

Kayla walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was nothing. Just the other side of her attic.

"Kayla, is this your idea of a prank? Or did one of your sisters do this?"

"Let's go through the door!"

"Kayla, it doesn't lead to anything...what the heck?"

Kayla had just walked through the door. She had disappeared when she walked through. "Kayla!" I yelled and followed her through the door.

When I went through, I appeared in a forest of some type. Kayla was on the ground, twitching. Her body was changing somehow.

"Kayla!" I screamed, and ran to my friend's side. Then I felt a really weird sensation. My entire body was tingling. I got the sudden impulse to go down on all fours. I resisted it for a few moments, then let my body do what it wanted to. I fell on my hands and knees. But they weren't my hands and knees anymore. Somehow, my body had shrunk. My hands and knees were now paws. I had, somehow, magically turned into a cat.

No, we had not gone insane. We were really cats.

"Is this Narnia?!" Kayla asked jokingly as she got up.

"No, K. I think this is...well, it seems impossible, but I think this is the setting that the Warriors series takes place in." It did look a lot like that setting. There were trees and what looked like a quarry close by. This seemed just like ThunderClan territory.

"Okay. Let's make a plan. You can be called Wintersky, and I can be called Rosefang!" Kayla decided. Wintersky and Rosefang were the names we had chosen for us in Warriors a long time ago. Now, it seemed like we were actually going to use them.

"This is all impossible, but you can be Rosefang, and I'll be Wintersky."

Kayla nodded. A mouse scuttled past us. I pounced and killed it with a single blow.

"Nice catch," said a voice behind me. "Wait, who are you?"

I turned around to see a reddish tabby tom looking at me and Kayla curiously. "I'm Wintersky, and this is Rosefang," I said.

"We're from SkyClan," Kayla added.

"SkyClan?" the tom asked. "What's SkyClan?"

"SkyClan is the fifth clan. Our territory got run over by twolegs many seasons ago. We were separated until Firestar came and took cats with SkyClan blood to recreate the clan with," I knew this from the books, so Firestar could back me up. "My mother and father know Firestar."

"I'm her sister," Kayla lied smoothly.

"You are?" asked the tom in disbelief. "You look so different. Wintersky, you're gray like a...like a winter's sky. Rosefang, you're more of a reddish-brown. You don't look like sisters."

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Foxleap," the tom answered. "I'm a member of ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" I asked. "Is Firestar still your leader?"

"Yes, he is," Foxleap replied. "Firestar still has many lives left,"

"Who's your medicine cat?" Kayla asked.

"Jayfeather," Foxleap answered.

"Who's he?" I asked calmly, although on the inside I was freaking out. Jayfeather! He was my favorite character in Warriors, and now I was going to meet him! "Firestar and his mate Sandstorm were the only ones to come to SkyClan. The medicine cat at that time was Cinderpelt, I believe."

"Yes, it probably was," Foxleap replied. "Cinderpelt died during a badger attack many moons ago. Her apprentice Leafpool became medicine cat."

"Then why is Jayfeather the medicine cat now? Did Leafpool die?" I asked. I knew all this from reading the books, but I didn't want to act like I knew all. It would lead to uncomfortable questions.

"Leafpool broke the warrior code," Foxleap said.

"How?" I asked, feigning interest. I knew all this already, and was so bored that I felt ready to fall asleep.

"She had three kits," Foxleap replied. I did a fake gasp. "Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and their sister, Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf died recently. For a long time, no one knew that Leafpool was the mother. Everyone thought that the three cats were Squirrelflight's kits. But then the secret got out. Hollyleaf died in tunnels on our territory soon after, and Leafpool was demoted to a warrior. Jayfeather became the medicine cat, even though he's blind. He's really good, though. One would think that, since he's blind, he wouldn't be able to do anything. But he's one of the best medicine cats ever! And he hasn't broken the warrior code, unlike his predecessor."

"Who was the father of the kits?" I asked.

"That's the biggest scandal of all," Foxleap replied in a low voice. "The father of the kits is Crowfeather! He's a WindClan cat! Everyone knew that Crowfeather and Leafpool loved each other, but no one knew that they had kits. Leafpool left ThunderClan for a while, then came back. She and Crowfeather seemed to go their separate ways. But then she had kits, and they were Crowfeather's! Crowfeather seems to not want anything to do with his sons, and I've heard that his other son Breezepelt, the one that he had with his mate in WindClan, who's named Nightcloud, is really mad at Jayfeather and Lionblaze. A while ago, Poppyfrost, one of the queens, ran off for a while. Jayfeather brought her back. When he came back to camp, he was leaning on Poppyfrost with a long gash down his side. According to the rumors flying around camp, Breezepelt ambushed him at the Moonpool and tried to kill him! Jayfeather fought back, and lived. But he was really badly hurt."

Wow. Somebody seems to be quite the gossiper. "Can we go to your camp?" I asked. "We want to see Firestar."

"Sure!" replied Foxleap. "Camp's this way." He picked up the mouse I killed and began to go towards the quarry I had seen.

"This is so cool!" Kayla whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back. "This is awesome."

"Wait," Kayla hissed. "Where's Diego?"

I turned around. Diego seemed to have not gone through the door. "I don't know, Kayla. Maybe he never came through."

Kayla accepted my answer. We then entered the ThunderClan camp to meet cats we never thought were real. And maybe a few we had some not-so-secret crushes on. And maybe some we had secret crushes on. Not that I knew anything about that, though. Of course not.


	2. Chapter 2

**The revised chapter 2! Remember: you need to review before I update again with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't even own Kayla. She's the property of rose the packs fang. But I do own Xoe.**

Foxleap led us to Firestar after putting the mouse I caught on the fresh-kill pile.

"Firestar!" Foxleap meowed, approaching Firestar's den. "I met two cats in the forest who say they're from SkyClan. Apparently, you know their parents."

"They're from SkyClan?" asked Firestar, leaving his den to come over to us. Sandstorm followed him out. "Who are your parents?"

"Leafstar and Sharpclaw," I lied. I really hoped Jayfeather wasn't paying attention to my thoughts. I'm sure that it would have been really obvious that I was lying.

"Oh, wonderful!" replied Firestar. "How are my friends in SkyClan?"

"Faring well enough," Kayla replied.

"What are your names?" Firestar asked.

"I'm Wintersky, and this is my sister Rosefang."

Firestar nodded. "Well, just to make sure that you're SkyClan cats, can you jump for me?"

I took a deep breath. "Please, StarClan, anyone up there, help me here!" I prayed silently. I then jumped and went about 10 feet in the air. "Thanks," I thought, relieved.

"Excellent," replied Firestar. "Now you, Rosefang."

Kayla didn't jump quite as high as me, but she cleared nine feet. Firestar seemed satisfied.

"So, why are you here?" Firestar asked.

Suddenly, I saw another cat behind Firestar. This one had fur dotted with stars. I looked at Kayla. She didn't seem to notice. "I am Spottedleaf, young one," the cat said. I dipped my head in greeting. I knew her from the books as well. "You are here to help the clans. Tell Firestar that SkyClan has a hunting shortage. There is a drought and the clan is suffering. Brown animals are blocking the streams. That is the truth. You are a medicine cat apprentice and Rosefang is a warrior. Here's the knowledge you will need to pass as a medicine cat." Spottedleaf placed her muzzle on my head and I felt her experience and knowledge as a medicine cat flow into my mind.

"What about Kay...Rosefang?" I whispered, hoping Firestar couldn't hear. He didn't, and I wondered if this had something to do with the fact that I was talking to a StarClan cat.

"She knows what she needs to know for now. I will visit her in a dream and tell her the rest tonight."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," I murmured quietly.

Firestar was still waiting expectantly. "Our clan has a hunting shortage. There is a drought. The clan is suffering. I am the medicine cat apprentice, and Rosefang is a warrior. We were sent away from the clan so that at least some of SkyClan may survive. We were also sent to warn others of our fate. We have seen brown animals blocking our streams."

"There were brown animals blocking our stream as well. We were not able to defeat them in combat, but a group of warriors were able to stop the blockage in the stream."

I tasted Spottedleaf's sweet scent around me. "SkyClan was not as lucky. Cherrytail was gravely injured in an attack against the brown creatures. You don't know whether she lives or dies."

"Is she alive?" I asked, quietly enough that Firestar wouldn't hear.

"Yes, she is," Spottedleaf answered. "For now."

I then reverted my attention back to Firestar. "In SkyClan, we fought against the brown creatures, and Cherrytail was gravely injured in the attack. When we left, she was alive, but she may be dead now."

"You've done a good job," Spottedleaf told me softly. "Firestar is convinced of what you told him."

"Should I tell Rosefang what you told me?" I whispered.

"No. I will tell her what she needs to know in a dream tonight. Goodbye for now, Wintersky."

"Goodbye, Spottedleaf."

"Well," meowed Firestar, "you two can stay with us for a while. Would you like to sleep in the warriors den, or..."

"Can we sleep somewhere else, please? We've been so used to being alone, it would be easier for us to ease into being with a large group of cats slowly," I requested.

"That is fine," replied Firestar. "There is a little alcove over there that is grassy. You can sleep there."

"Thank you, Firestar. Can I go into the medicine cat den now? I would love to just smell the herbs again. Their scents are more familiar to me than my own mother's."

"Of course. Since you're a medicine cat apprentice, you may help Jayfeather, our current medicine cat, while you're here."

"Thank you again, Firestar."

"No, Wintersky. Thank you for telling me what happened to my old friends. Oh, and before you go, Jayfeather is blind. I thought you ought to know before meeting him. It's a bit of a touchy subject."

"I understand," I replied. "I won't mention it."

Firestar smiled. "Thank you for helping ThunderClan by using your skills as a medicine cat apprentice for our benefit. I take it that you are a fully qualified medicine cat, but Echosong is still alive?"

"Yes, Firestar." I think Echosong's still alive, but since Spottedleaf didn't tell me, I don't know for sure. Then again, she wouldn't have called me a medicine cat apprentice if Echosong wasn't alive.

"Very well. Rosefang, would you like to meet the other warriors? Maybe you can show some of the apprentices the techniques you use in SkyClan."

Kayla looked panicked. "Um...well..."

"We're both tired," I cut in. "We've been traveling a long way, you understand."

"Oh, yes, of course. It has been a long journey, hasn't it?"

"Oh, yes, Firestar," Kayla replied. "The journey was very long. I'd like to wait to talk to everyone until later, please. I'd like to get some sleep first if that's possible."

"Quite understandable," Firestar replied. "Sandstorm, could you lead Rosefang to the alcove?"

"Of course, Firestar. I'd be glad to." Sandstorm and Kayla padded off towards a little grassy alcove that I remembered once held Graystripe and Millie.

"Would you like to rest now, or go to the medicine cat den?" Firestar asked.

"Oh, the medicine cat den, please. I'm tired, but I would like to be back in a medicine cat den after being away from one for so long."

"Of course. The den is right over there."

"Thank you."

The sweet smell of Spottedleaf encircled my head again. "Trust Jayfeather and tell him everything," I heard murmured in my ear.

"Yes, Spottedleaf," I murmured back obediently. The scent then disappeared and I went into the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather?" I asked.

The blind gray tom didn't bother to turn around. "Are you the newcomer from SkyClan? The medicine cat?"

"Yes, Jayfeather. I'm Wintersky." I paused, not wanting to tell Jayfeather. What if he thought I was insane? But I knew that I should trust Spottedleaf, so I bravely carried on. "Jayfeather, have you heard anything from StarClan recently?"

Jayfeather turned around. "Yes. One prophecy. I hate to say it about our warrior ancestors, but it was absolutely ludicrous."

"What was it about?"

"Apparently, two new cats are going to come to ThunderClan by way of a magical portal. Both were twolegs before, but have become cats. They will apparently be helping to save the forest and the other universes around us." Jayfeather rolled his sightless blue eyes. "It's absolutely crazy. I don't want to say such things about our warrior ancestors, but they're true. I think that StarClan has completely lost it."

"No, they haven't. I know they haven't."

"Prove it," Jayfeather challenged.

"Rosefang and I are cats that came to ThunderClan via a type of magic portal. We were both twolegs before, then we went through the portal and became cats."

Jayfeather turned to me with a skeptical look in his eyes. "That's only half the prophecy. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Neither does Rosefang. We both just appeared here out of nowhere. But I do know that StarClan is behind us. While I was talking with Firestar, Spottedleaf came to me and told me what to say to him. She told me what was truly happening in SkyClan so I wouldn't be forced to lie more than in needed to. She also gave me the knowledge of a medicine cat so I could help you and win Firestar over."

"Well, I don't think he'll trust you once I've told him what you told me."

"No, Jayfeather. You can't. Spottedleaf wouldn't have come to me and given me help if StarClan wasn't behind us. She would have told me to tell Firestar if she wanted him to know the truth. Or she would have told him. But she only told me, which makes me think that Firestar shouldn't know."

Jayfeather sighed. "For a twoleg, your logic is sound. But I do want to know something. If you're a twoleg, how do you know so much about the clans?"

"Well, in my world, there is a series of books." Jayfeather gave me a blank look. "A book is like a story, but it's written down. Anyway, the stories are called Warriors. The stories are about all you cats. They start out with Bluestar, and the latest one is set just about now. Lionblaze and Dovepaw just got back from their journey to get rid of the dam. That's what the brown animals built," I clarified when Jayfeather gave me another blank look.

"Well, Lionblaze and Dovepaw got back about half a moon ago," Jayfeather told me. "The medicine cats are going to the Moonpool in a few nights. Would you like to come? If StarClan is truly behind you, maybe you can get some information from them." The invitation sounded innocent enough, but I knew that there was a veiled challenge behind it. If I refused to go, Jayfeather would think I was lying about StarClan's involvement and tell Firestar everything.

"I'd love to go to the Moonpool," I replied.

"Wonderful," Jayfeather replied icily.

"I'm going to sleep now. If you want me, I'll be in the grassy alcove that Graystripe and Millie stayed in moons ago when they first entered the clans," I replied with the same degree of frostiness. I could almost feel the cold coming from Jayfeather, and I bet he could use his powers to feel it from me.

"I'll call you if I need you," Jayfeather replied, but I could tell that he wouldn't call me unless there was an emergency. I swept out of the den to the alcove, where I saw that Kayla was awake, wide eyed.

"OMSC!" she whispered to me.

"Why "Oh my StarClan?" I asked teasingly.

"We're in the Warriors world, X. I thought I should use their language."

"I doubt there are many cats that say "OMSC" here. And by the way, I think it would be best if we called each other Rosefang and Wintersky, even when we think we're alone. We don't know when someone could be listening."

"Okay. So, what did you do with Jayfeather?"

"Well, he invited me to the trip to the Moonpool tomorrow night."

"Lucky! Why couldn't I have been the medicine cat?"

"Well, I also told him everything."

"WHAT?" Kayla hissed. "Why in the name of StarClan did you tell him?"

"Rosefang, I..." I paused. I didn't know what to tell her. Then Spottedleaf's sweet scent encircled me again. "Tell her this," Spottedleaf murmured in my ear. She then hissed what I should say to her. I then turned back to Kayla. "Well, Rosefang, I knew that Jayfeather would find out anyway, using his powers. And it just felt right to tell him."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. But anyway, is it just me, or is Foxleap really cute?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Rosefang, really?" I lowered my voice. "Foxleap is a cat in a book."

"But we're in this universe, and I don't know how long we'll be staying here. And you've got to admit, he is cute."

"Maybe just a little. And he's free, I believe."

"You got your eye on anyone?"

"Well..." In reality, I really liked Jayfeather, despite his grouchiness. I had always loved him in the books, as I'm sure a lot of others have too, but now that I had really seen him and had met him, I was absolutely entranced by him. But I knew that Jayfeather wouldn't break the warrior code for anything. "I'm a medicine cat, remember?" I chided teasingly. "I can't fall in love."

Kayla sighed. "Okay, who is it?" she said, but it was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"Go to sleep, Rosefang. I'm going to sleep too."

Kayla gave me a look, then curled up and was asleep in less than a minute. I took longer to fall asleep. But after I while, I did finally drift off. And the last thing I thought of before sleep overcame me was Jayfeather's face in the one time he didn't look completely hostile. The one time I could think that maybe he liked me a bit, although I knew he really didn't.

**LOVE ISSUES! Review! And again, if you already reviewed this chapter, you can send an anonymous review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided I would update this, despite the lack of reviews... This chapter has some love interest in it. Remember: if you haven't read the revised chapters one and two yet, you should probably read those before this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Wintersky, but no one else. :(**

I slept for about an hour, but only fitfully. I had been given a very enlightening dream by StarClan, however. Yellowfang had come to me and told me more things about medicine cats, although I already knew most of the things she told me from Spottedleaf's impromptu training she had given me, and then Bluestar had taught me some warrior moves. According to her, I had some natural talent for the attack and defense skills, but would have to be trained more to hone that talent. She would teach me more every time I went to sleep. I asked her why she couldn't just give me the knowledge like Spottedleaf had. Bluestar had answered me with a very long lecture on how not all techniques are right for all cats and that she needed to see what I was good at. I didn't know it was possible to almost fall asleep while already asleep, but I guess it was. I nearly did fall asleep during each of Bluestar's lectures, although I was truly asleep in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Yellowfang watched us the entire time, snickering often. I wished that, like her, I was sitting on the sidelines, laughing.

Then Bluestar had been cut off by her nephew Whitestorm, who came to teach me hunting techniques. He was much nicer than his aunt in my opinion. Hunting was easier to learn than fighting too. You just had to be quiet, which I had always been good at, then pounce really fast. He, Bluestar, and Yellowfang would be teaching me lots in the next few days whenever I fell asleep about the Warrior Code, hunting, and fighting.

When Spottedleaf came and told them to let me wake up, I was about to fall down and worship her. Fighting wasn't easy to learn. Hunting wasn't either, but fighting was the worst. And Bluestar wasn't going easy on me at all, which sucked.

The Warrior Code was easy to learn, since I just had to memorize 15 rules. I was great at memorization, and had 10 out of the 15 rules already memorized. According to Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm, the hardest part was following the code no matter what. There were many times where it seemed like it would be easier to disobey the code.

I also learned that Tigerstar had been saved when he was only a kit by ShadowClan warriors because of one of the codes. If the warriors hadn't been there to save him from the hawk that tried to kill him, then the terror and loss of so many cats wouldn't have taken place. But the cats were loyal ShadowClan warriors, and they wouldn't break the Warrior Code. I wish that all cats could see into the future and know whether the kit in trouble deserved to be saved. Then the cats that saved Tigerkit wouldn't have done it, and the clans wouldn't have experienced such destruction under Tigerstar's short rule over RiverClan and ShadowClan. If only the warriors had disobeyed the code!

When I woke up, I saw that Kayla was asleep beside me. I wanted to wake her up, but I knew that she may still be learning things from whoever her StarClan mentors were. I didn't want to leave the alcove without her, though, so I waited for her to wake up.

A few minutes later, Kayla woke up. "Wow," she murmured. "Lionheart _rocks_."

"Is he your StarClan mentor?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeps. Do you have one?"

"A bunch, actually. I guess I'm more important," I teased. "Yellowfang is teaching me medicine cat stuff, although Spottedleaf already taught me a lot about it, Bluestar is teaching me fighting, and Whitestorm is teaching me hunting. They're all also teaching me the Warrior Code."

"Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf are teaching you the Warrior Code?"

"Not Spottedleaf, really."

"Little hypocritical there, eh?"

I smirked. "I'd say so! Yellowfang broke the code to have Raggedstar's kits and Bluestar had kits with a cat in another clan, and now they're teaching the code to me?"

"You know, Jayfeather's the only ThunderClan medicine cat that hasn't broken the code."

"Yeah, he is. Spottedleaf loved Firestar, Yellowfang loved and had kits with Raggedstar, Cinderpelt loved Firestar, and Leafpool loves Crowfeather and had kits with him."

"Exactly. ThunderClan isn't good at keeping to the rules, is it?"

"Nope."

We both laughed softly at the stupidity of most ThunderClan medicine cats. They rock, just like the rest of their clan, but they're mostly idiots.

Leafpool shot us a suspicious look as we giggled. Even though it was impossible, it felt like she heard our conversation. I shook off the feeling and jumped off the alcove. Leafpool's expression changed to something else. She now looked more jealous than suspicious. Her glare was mostly focused on me. I guess she was jealous that I was now helping in the medicine cat den and she was no longer a medicine cat. But it was her own fault that she was no longer a medicine cat. If she wanted to stay in her position, she shouldn't have had kits. Then again, if she hadn't had kits, Jayfeather never would have existed, and there was no point to a world without Jayfeather.

Yeah, I had it bad. I was head over heels, or would that be paws? The worst thing was he was a medicine cat and I was pretending to be one, so we could never get together unless in secret. And Jayfeather would never do that after what had happened with his parents and Hollyleaf. He knew how terrible it was to be a kit that never should have been born. And a kit from a medicine cat and a fake medicine cat that was actually human wouldn't have an easy life. But a girl can dream, can't she?

Make that a she-cat, actually, not girl. Even though I was truly a human, I was a cat now, and I didn't know how long that would last. Yesterday, I may have wished that it would only last a short while, but now...well, I liked being a cat more than human so far.

For one thing, I didn't want all my hard work at night to be in vain. I mean, it was easy to learn medicine cat stuff, especially since Spottedleaf just gave me her knowledge, but warrior training was hard, and hunting wasn't exactly simple either. When I asked why I was learning this, since I'm a "medicine cat," I was only answered by lectures from Bluestar and "You'll understand later" from Whitestorm. Helpful, huh? Mas de sarcasm, and cats _can_ use sarcasm, people. Have you ever heard Jayfeather?

As an added plus, I had always dreamed of joining my favorite books, and now that dream was coming true. I especially wanted to go to the Moonpool with Jayfeather soon. It wasn't exactly a date, but it was kinda close...sorta...not really...okay, it was not a date at all. But again, a she-cat can dream, can't she?

"Wintersky, I'm going to find Firestar to see if I can meet some other warriors and apprentices, okay?"

I nodded to Kayla, then saw a starry figure behind her. Spottedleaf was visiting again. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," meowed Kayla uncertainly.

"Not you," I hissed. "Spottedleaf!"

Kayla whirled around until she was nose to nose with Spottedleaf. "I don't see anything."

"Only you can see me," meowed Spottedleaf softly. "No one else for now."

"Only I can see her. Go see Firestar, Rosefang."

"Okay... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Rosefang, go away!"

"Okay, gods!" Kayla hissed in annoyance as she turned around to go to Firestar's den. "I'm going!"

"What is it, Spottedleaf?" I whispered, edging closer to her starry figure.

"Cherrytail just died. You and Rosefang will now be learning from her. You will learn more techniques that SkyClan cats use."

I felt grief over the death, even though I had never met Cherrytail. She was a sweet she-cat from what I read in the books, and she was my "clanmate." Even though we had never met, I still felt like something was missing inside me now. "Should I tell Firestar?" I asked.

"No, I'll have Cherrytail tell him herself in a dream."

"Okay. I'm going to the medicine cat den now."

"About that, Wintersky. I know that you are not truly a medicine cat, but it would be best to act like one, at least until you leave ThunderClan. But Jayfeather does have room for love in his heart, and he does want someone to love him, even though he's a medicine cat. He cares about you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a StarClan cat, Wintersky. Of course I'm sure," replied Spottedleaf with a touch of irritableness.

"Sorry! It's just...he doesn't act like that."

"Maybe not on the outside, but I know his heart. He wants to love and to be loved, despite his occupation as a medicine cat. He didn't want this fate, you know. He wanted to be a warrior. But his blindness made that impossible in the eyes of the clan, and he agreed with them. Part of the reason he wanted to be a warrior was he knew that, even then, he wanted love. And now, he has found it. I'm happy for him, and you, although the romance will be hard."

"Okay, if you say so." I then caught on to a piece of the sentence I had missed. "Until I leave ThunderClan? But I don't want to leave!"

"There are other places you and Rosefang need to go. ThunderClan is only the first of many places that need your help. They are like other dimensions, all touching but unaware of the others."

"Are all books about other dimensions?"

"Most are, yes. You cannot normally get to them, though. You and Rosefang are special, Wintersky. You need to save all the dimensions, then you can travel through them on your own."

Spottedleaf faded away. I went to the medicine cat den, my original destination. "Jayfeather?" I called as I entered.

"What?" asked an irritable voice from the storage nook for the herbs. Jayfeather extracted himself from the crack in the wall and turned to me.

"I just spoke to Spottedleaf. She told me I was here to save ThunderClan, then I would need to go to other dimensions to save them as well," I meowed, lowering my voice.

"Why do you need to leave?" asked Jayfeather.

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"Why do you need to leave?" asked Jayfeather again, his voice raised.

"Why do you care?" I challenged again, my voice raising too.

"I care because...well, that's not important. Why do you need to leave?"

"I need to leave because other places need my help. Now,_ I_ find it important to discover why you care. So tell me!"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

Jayfeather's voice was very soft. "I like you."

"What?" I asked in amazement. Was Spottedleaf right?

"I like you," he repeated, raising his voice slightly. "You're not like any other she-cat I've ever met. Well, obviously you're not, since you're a twoleg, but you're different, and you...you understand. You care." I was so glad I couldn't blush, because if I could, I would be bright red right now. Jayfeather probably would be too.

"I like you too, Jayfeather."

"But this can never be," replied Jayfeather, his voice getting more distant again. "I'm a medicine cat, and you're pretending to be a medicine cat. We can't be together."

"But Jayfeather, we'll be careful not to have kits. No one will know. We can keep loving each other. Spottedleaf approves it."

"What?" asked Jayfeather, getting dragged from his fake indifference.

"I spoke to her. She told me that you wanted love, even though you were a medicine cat, and that was part of the reason you wanted to be a warrior. She told me that you cared. She said she was happy for us. And the way she spoke made it sound like the love between us was fated to be."

"She approves it? StarClan approves the breaking of the Warrior Code?"

"There actually isn't a code that says medicine cats can't have kits or fall in love. All we'll do is be in love, no kits. Unless there's a change in the code or something that says that medicine cats can have kits."

"I doubt there will be," said Jayfeather doubtfully. "But I'll hope for one."

Jayfeather came up, right next to me, and licked my cheek lightly. "I love you, Wintersky."

A thrill went through me when he said my name for the first time. "I love you too, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather backed away quickly and hissed "Make a poultice for a paw with a thorn in it."

Bewildered, I obeyed. Seconds later, Icecloud entered the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather, I got a thorn stuck in my paw. Can you help me?"

"Give me your paw," meowed Jayfeather roughly. Icecloud put her paw out and Jayfeather pulled out the thorn. She gasped and flinched. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Wintersky, can you bring me that poultice?"

I brought the poultice over to Jayfeather, another thrill going through me as he said my name again. "Here, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather smoothed the poultice over Icecloud's paw. She didn't notice. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Wintersky, medicine cat apprentice from SkyClan."

"Oh, yeah! My brother Foxleap was the one that led you to camp yesterday. You didn't tell him you were a medicine cat apprentice."

"I am. I'm a fully qualified medicine cat, but my mentor Echosong is still alive."

"Interesting. I'm Icecloud."

"Hello, Icecloud."

"Done," said Jayfeather, cutting in on our conversation. "You can go now, Icecloud."

Icecloud left the medicine cat den and padded off towards Foxleap. Kayla was right next to him, rubbing her pelt against his.

Jayfeather smirked. "Does your sister like Foxleap?"

"Yup. But I think I got the better catch."

Jayfeather smiled and nuzzled my fur. "I love you so much, Wintersky. I've never even seen you, but I already adore you."

"Come into my dreams sometime soon. Then you can see me. I'll tell my mentors in StarClan that I want some time off next time I sleep. Then you can enter my dream and you can see me. We can do whatever we want in our dreams. No one will know."

Jayfeather's face lit up. "Wonderful idea, my dear."

I nuzzled his fur softly. "I do have my uses. Do you have a spare nest in your den?"

"There's space for one, but we should probably get fresh moss."

"I'm going to ask Firestar if I can sleep in here tonight. I believe Rosefang will be sleeping in the warrior's den. If Foxleap likes her as much as she likes him, though, she'll be in the nursery soon."

Jayfeather smirked. "Go to Firestar. I want you sleeping in my den."

I smiled, and ran to Firestar's den. "Firestar?" I called out as I approached. Oh, I hoped this would work! This was better than any of my wildest dreams, and I would be heartbroken if it were shattered.

**Even if I get no reviews, I will still update this sometime soon. I would still like reviews, however...*hint hint***


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh come ON! Just because I now don't need reviews to update doesn't mean no one should fnicking review! Not nice, people! Review! I know that more people are reading this than the people who review! I got forty-three hits on the first chapter and FIVE REVIEWS? Ugh...and ONE REVIEW on this chappie? Thanks to rose the packs fang, the ONLY REVIEWER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Kayla/Rosefang. But I do own Wintersky/Xoe.**

"Yes, Wintersky?" meowed Firestar as he left his den to answer my question.

"May I sleep in the medicine cat den tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, Wintersky."

"Thank you, Firestar!" I cried, barely able to hide my excitement. I ran back to the medicine cat den, but Kayla stopped me on the way there.

"I'm going to sleep in the warrior's den. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't. I'm sleeping in the medicine cat den anyway."

A devious smile crossed Kayla's face. "With Jayfeather?"

"Not like that! Are you sleeping with Foxleap?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean, _not yet_? You're 13 years old, for StarClan's sake!"

"And..."

"You're way to young!"

"Wintersky, we're not in the normal world anymore. In this world, I'm not too young."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not sleeping with Jayfeather. There is no way."

"Mmm, hmm," said Kayla skeptically.

"Ugh!" I whirled around and stomped off for the medicine cat den. Once inside, Jayfeather felt my annoyance and came over to my side.

"What is it?"

"Rosefang! She asked me if I was sleeping with you!"

"Well, if you want to..."

"I don't!" I almost screamed.

"Okay..." meowed Jayfeather. "A lot of she-cats do, but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I _don't _want to."

"Good," meowed Jayfeather, sighing in relief. "I don't want to either."

"Well..." I was cut off by Firestar's voice proclaiming a clan meeting.

"Everyone!" yowled Firestar when every cat in the camp was listening. "Two cats, Wintersky and Rosefang, are temporarily staying in ThunderClan. They are from SkyClan, which is the fifth clan, driven off their territory many seasons ago. Wintersky is a medicine cat apprentice, and Rosefang is a warrior. They will both be staying until they are ready to leave."

No one had a complaint about that, so the meeting dispersed fairly quickly. I went back to the medicine cat den and found the spot for the nest. "Jayfeather, you're right. This moss is really old. We should get fresh moss."

"Okay. I know the best place in the forest to do that, and there are lots of herbs we can collect nearby."

I followed Jayfeather out of camp to the forest. He brought me to a tree a while out of camp. "There's not many animals here, and it's not near the border, so no cats except medicine cats ever come here. There's tansy, coltsfoot, comfry, chervil, and many other plants, plus moss."

"It's pretty secluded here."

"Yeah, it is. I like to come here when cats emotions are driving me crazy."

"I'd do that too," I whispered, then licked Jayfeather's muzzle. I then grabbed some moss and wrapped it into a bundle. I also grabbed some tansy and some chervil. Jayfeather grabbed some coltsfoot and some comfry and we went back to camp.

As we entered camp, Kayla flew towards us. "Foxleap asked me to sleep in the nest next to him!" she squealed.

"Um...congratulations?" I said doubtfully. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Wintersky!" snapped Jayfeather, putting on a show for the rest of the clan. "Let's get to the medicine cat den!"

"Sorry, Jayfeather!" I meowed, following him. When inside, I put the tansy and chervil in the storage spot and Jayfeather put the coltsfoot and comfry in there too. Jayfeather then tenderly put the moss in my nest, which was very close to his. I laughed slightly at the sight of him gently arranging the moss.

"What?" he asked, facing me.

"You look so funny! You're arranging the moss so carefully!"

Jayfeather huffed at me, bringing on another fit of giggles. "Well, I like arranging moss."

"Sure you do," I meowed doubtfully.

"Okay, it's just for you," he admitted. "I want my beloved's nest to be perfect."

I smiled. I knew it was dangerous for us to be saying these things, but I didn't care. I loved Jayfeather, and he loved me. We were prepared to take any consequences our love may bring.

Kayla's head poked into the medicine cat den. "Hey, Wintersky? Can I talk with you?"

I darted outside of the den and turned to face Kayla. "What is it, Rosefang?"

Kayla looked to make sure no one was watching, then whispered "Have you heard anything from StarClan?"

"Well..." I trailed off, not sure whether to tell Kayla or not.

Spottedleaf appeared behind Kayla. "Tell her nothing," she warned. So, although it hurt to lie to one of my best friends, I did it.

"Nope," I whispered. "Haven't heard anything."

Kayla's face fell. "I thought you may have. It would be nice to know why we're here."

"Tell her nothing!" Spottedleaf repeated, then drifted away.

"Sorry, they haven't told me anything."

"What was Spottedleaf telling you earlier?"

"Um...she told me that Cherrytail died," I answered truthfully.

"Oh, she did! That's so sad!"

"Yeah." In my mind, I begged Jayfeather to get me out of this. He must have heard it, because he responded.

"Wintersky!" he snapped, emerging from the den.

"Yes, Jayfeather?" I asked.

"Are you going to come back in and sort these herbs or what?" he sneered.

"Sorry, Jayfeather," I replied in an obliging tone. Jayfeather just huffed away.

"Sorry, Rosefang. Duty calls," I hissed, then padded back into the medicine cat den.

"Thanks, Jayfeather!" I whispered to my love when I got back in.

"Anything for you, Wintersky!" Jayfeather whispered back.

Jayfeather curled up in his nest to get some sleep. I wasn't tired, so I went to the crevice in the wall with all the herbs and tried to memorize where they were. That made me very bored, so I did end up going to my nest that Jayfeather had so lovingly made for me and falling asleep.

When I fell asleep, Bluestar was there. "Can I have some time off, Bluestar?" I asked.

Bluestar smiled. "I knew you would ask. Of course you can."

I smiled, and left the StarClan training-field-thingy. I went to a more secluded part of the StarClan forest, and I felt Jayfeather enter my dream. "Jayfeather?" I whispered.

"Wintersky!" he gasped, looking at me. "You're beautiful."

I smiled, although I'm not sure how I did it as a cat, and Jayfeather smiled back. "Thank you, Jayfeather," I murmured.

"It's true, Wintersky. So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's just be together."

"Wonderful," Jayfeather meowed, and we curled up next to each other. Jayfeather licked my muzzle and murmured "I love you so much, dear Wintersky."

"I love you too, dearest Jayfeather," I murmured back.

Suddenly, we heard a noise in the forest behind us. I crept around a few trees and saw Kayla sparring with Lionheart. Cherrytail was watching them. She saw me and nodded at me with a twinkling in her eye. I nodded back.

Kayla got beaten easily by Lionheart. Lionheart then caught sight of me as well and nodded.

"Who's there?" Kayla asked. She pounced into the forest.

"Rosefang, it's me," I meowed, coming out of my hiding spot. With my tail, I motioned for Jayfeather to stay still.

"What're you doing here?"

"I have StarClan mentors too, you know."

"Why aren't you with them, then?"

Suddenly, Jayfeather stumbled in the clearing. Kayla immediately pounced. "Rosefang! It's Jayfeather!" I cried when she landed on his back.

Kayla immediately jumped off Jayfeather's back. "Sorry! But what are the two of you doing here anyway?" She smirked.

I opened my mouth to tell a quick lie.

"Don't lie to me, Xoe," said Kayla, smirking. "I know."

Crap. We were _so_ screwed.

**Hehe...I like that line. It's cool.**

**Wintersky: Post this already!**

**Me: HOW IN STARCLAN'S NAME DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Wintersky: Magically. Now post!**

**Me: o.O ...My OCs are bossy! And the "Magically" thing is my line! Don't steal it!**

**Wintersky: POST NOW!**

**Me: Okay! Sheesh...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah...puny AN...read the chapter...TELL YOUR MOM'S HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

"Xoe?" Jayfeather asked in confusion.

"That was my name when I was human," I explained. "But now, I'm Wintersky."

"Do you prefer Xoe?"

"No. In this dimension, I'm Wintersky," I repeated.

"This dimension?" Kayla asked.

"Well, this does seem like another dimension, doesn't it?" I replied. "I mean, it's a world next to ours that no one knows is real.

"Okay..." she replied. "Whatever you say." I sighed and began to slide away from her, towards Jayfeather and where we had been before. Jayfeather followed me, and we tried to slide back to the little spot in the woods where we had stayed. Unluckily for us, Kayla noticed.

"Where're ya going?" she asked, sidling up to us.

"Nowhere..." I replied, trying to allow Jayfeather to run. But being the gentleman, or actually, make that gentle-cat, he was, there was no movement behind me.

"Can I come with you to nowhere?" Kayla asked.

"You wanna go with Foxleap?" I replied. Immediately, I knew I had made a mistake. Kayla's face lit up with a fiendish delight. Fox dung.

Whoa, did I just think "fox dung"? I must really be getting into the whole "talk like the Warrior cats" thing.

"I knew you felt the same way about Jayfeather that I felt about Foxleap!" she squealed.

"No!" I lied desperately. "That's not what I meant..."

"Yes it was!" Kayla cried triumphantly. "You do feel like that!"

"No, I..."

"Don't even try to deny it!" Kayla said, smiling deviously. "You know it's true."

"Why would you think that?" sneered Jayfeather. Thank StarClan: he was going to get me out of this.

"It's obvious," Kayla replied.

"Why would I like a stupid she-cat like your sister?" Even though I knew Jayfeather was acting, the words hit me like knives. I almost cringed, then stopped myself just in time. I couldn't let Kayla know how much those words hurt.

"Well..."

It was Jayfeather's turn to interrupt. "You thought wrong, Rosefang. I was in StarClan already, in that meadow, and then Wintersky turned up. She was looking for her StarClan mentors. I think it's a test to see what a stupid _twoleg_ can do, but I'm not sure." Again, I almost cringed at the hatred in Jayfeather's voice. It was painful to hear this! It almost seemed too good to be acting...no. Jayfeather loved me. I had to believe that. "Anyway, we were about to go our separate ways when we heard your training. Wintersky wanted to see what it was, and I was going to leave. Then you pounced on me."

"And that's all that happened?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah, Rosefang, that's all that happened." I moved closer to Kayla. "I like Jayfeather," I hissed in her ear, "but I don't think he likes me back at all. I've decided to get over it." I was such a filthy liar. But it was so much fun to lie!

"Oh. Okay, then." Kayla looked almost sad that there was no scandal. But her disappointment fled quickly, and her face soon got its cheerful look back. "Bye!" Kayla said, and she went back to her training. I followed Jayfeather away from her and back to our little meadow-thing. Whatever you wanna call it is fine by me. But this time, we pretended to leave each other, just in case Kayla was listening.

"Okay, I should keep looking for my StarClan mentors. Bye, Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather simply huffed to keep up his pretenses. Again, it seemed almost to good to be acting, but again I squashed that thought down. Jayfeather loved me. I had to believe it. It was the only thing that kept me going.

I walked off, and Jayfeather walked the other way. We both met up a little later in another little meadow-thing (again, whatever you want to call it is fine) and then continued to simply be near each other.

After about an hour, Jayfeather nudged me. "We should be waking up," he hissed.

"True..." I replied, sad to be leaving StarClan and Jayfeather.

"We'll come back again soon," Jayfeather promised, taking one, last, long look at me.

"Good," I murmured in his ear, licking his muzzle as I did so.

Jayfeather woke up first. We had to wake up at different times; it would be awkward if both of us awoke in perfect synchronization. After a suitable amount of time, I woke up and found myself in my nest. Jayfeather was getting up and stretching. I followed suit, feeling my back crack nicely.

"We need to make sure our facade is completely believable now. Rosefang already suspects us. She didn't totally believe our story," Jayfeather informed me.

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "All I need is more to do. I have to somehow save ThunderClan, I have to pretend to be a cat..."

"And you need to shut up! Brightheart's coming!" Jayfeather hissed.

I followed Jayfeather's instructions, and Brightheart did enter the den about a minute after. The clawed side of her face was towards me, and I could see her scars. One eye was completely gone. I didn't scream, for I knew she was always embarrassed and saddened when a new cat or a kit yelped at the sight of her face. And anyway, the scars weren't that terrible. I had always imagined them much worse. From the descriptions in the books, I had always assumed that the dogs had ripped one side of her entire face off. In reality, she only had long scars down one side of her face from ear to muzzle, and one eye was gone. She didn't even seem to notice me at first, instead facing Jayfeather with her good eye looking at him.

"Um, Jayfeather? I need to talk to you."

"I assumed that, since you came to my den," Jayfeather responded dryly, not even bothering to look up. "What is it, Brightheart?"

I stretched once more, and my claws scraped the floor of the den. Brightheart immediately whirled around to see who it was, her claws unsheathing. Her good eye saw me, and she gasped, her body going on alert.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"My name is Wintersky," I replied. "Medicine cat apprentice from SkyClan..."

"Oh, yes!" Her alert level went down a few notches, but I could still sense her slight discomfort. "You were the one Firestar greeted with the clan meeting earlier."

"Yes. My sister Rosefang and I came from SkyClan because our clan has a hunting shortage, just like I understand you did. Brown animals are blocking our stream."

"Yes! The same thing happened with us. The lake nearly drained completely. And there was barely any fresh-kill."

"New kits in SkyClan barely know what fresh-kill is now," I replied regretfully. "They haven't yet tasted it."

"I'm glad that ThunderClan no longer has that shortage. I wouldn't want that to happen with our kits."

"Brightheart, why are you here?" Jayfeather asked, interrupting our conversation. I rolled my eyes at him, then remembered he couldn't see it. His blindness was so annoying!

Brightheart turned to face him, but the way she did it was slightly awkward. A memory of Spottedleaf's pushed at the corner of my mind. I let it enter my mind gently, and I took over my vision. I saw a she-cat in the first stages of her pregnancy that was awkward in exactly the same way as the she-cat in front of me. Now that I was looking more closely, and I knew what to look for, I saw that Brightheart's stomach was slightly larger than normal.

"You're having kits, aren't you!" I exclaimed. "Oh, congratulations!"

"Yes," Brightheart replied, her face alight with pleasure. The happiness made her features more radiant, and her scars seemed to disappear. "I_am_ having kits."

I smiled, and went over to stand next to Brightheart. "I'm so happy for you," I purred. "And Cloudtail will be excited as well."

Brightheart beamed. "Yes, I expect he will. And Whitewing will be glad to be getting some new siblings."

"Yes, I expect she will be too. So, what will the names be?"

"I don't know. I need to see them first."

"Oh, I understand. You may have a name picked out, then you see the kit and the name changes! That happened recently in SkyClan. A kit was going to be named Skykit, but when the mother saw it, she changed the name to Dawnkit." That actually wasn't a lie. I wasn't there to see the event, but I wasn't lying about the actual thing. Spottedleaf had told me when she was taking me to meet Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Whitestorm for the first time. I needed to be up to date on the goings on in SkyClan if I wanted to properly masquerade as a clan member. Therefore, I was practically a walking fact-book of random SkyClan tidbits.

Brightheart smiled. "That happened with Whitewing as well. I had the name Swiftkit picked out, but once I saw her, the name changed. She was...well, she was just too _white_ to be named anything but Whitekit."

I laughed. Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. "She-cats," he muttered to himself in a tone of one giving in to the unchangeable. "No one can ever understand them."

I stuck my tongue out at Jayfeather. This time, I remembered that he couldn't see me, but it felt good to do it anyway. Brightheart laughed.

"So, why did you want to see me, Brightheart?" Jayfeather asked. "You already knew you were having kits. Why come to me?"

"I wanted it confirmed. And...well...I was also hoping that you would have something to help me with another problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, Cloudtail has been having some pains in his neck lately," Brightheart admitted. "He would never come to you, but I thought I could take this opportunity to ask you about it." Even though I couldn't read emotions like Jayfeather, I could feel her relief at getting this secret off her back. Figuratively, of course.

"What kind of neck pain?" I asked.

"Well, his neck is sore, and it hurts for him to turn his head."

"Has he done anything that might have hurt it lately? Has he overexerted it?"

"I'm not sure. But a few days ago he did twist his neck in an attempt to show some apprentices a trick he used in a battle."

"He probably pulled a muscle," I diagnosed. "But I'd need to see it before I could be certain. Could you find a way to get him in here?"

"I'm sure he would come up if one of you told him I had important news for him."

"Jayfeather..." I started, but he interrupted.

"Nope! No way. You go get him."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Jayfeather?" I asked.

"Go get him! It was your idea!" Jayfeather snapped. Very well. I guess I would. It's not like anything bad was going to happen with Cloudtail. He was another ThunderClan cat. He wouldn't hurt me or anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update...here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

I pushed down the urge to roll my eyes again, then set off for the warriors' den. Cloudtail was stretching, obviously just waking up. "Um, Cloudtail?" I asked, not exactly sure how to give him Brightheart's message.

"Who are you?" he asked with true curiosity.

"Wintersky."

"Oh! Welcome to ThunderClan!"

I smiled. "Thank you. But what I came here to tell you is that Brightheart has some news for you. She's in the medicine cat den."

Immediately, Cloudtail bounded out of the warriors' den and ran to the medicine cat den. I assumed that he thought Brightheart was injured. I followed him as he rushed into the den, nearly pushing Jayfeather over. I grinned at his reaction.

"Watch it!" Jayfeather hissed. Cloudtail ignored him.

"What is it, Brightheart?" he asked fearfully. Brightheart couldn't answer, since she was practically on the ground with laughter.

"Wintersky," she choked out. "Did...you...tell...him..._anything_?"

I smirked. "I said that you had some news for him and you were in the medicine cat den."

"And of course," she finished, now able to breathe, "he anticipated the worst."

"Yup."

"So what is it?" asked Cloudtail.

"I'm having kits!" replied Brightheart ecstatically.

"You are! Brightheart, that's wonderful!"

Brightheart smiled. "I know. But I believe that Wintersky and Jayfeather want to talk to you as well."

Cloudtail's expression turned to worried again, and he turned to face us. "What is it?"

"Cloudtail, did you hurt your neck recently?"

Cloudtail immediately turned defensive, which was a pretty clear sign that he had, but he had to be all manly about it. I sighed. Males are _so_annoying.

"No." And you didn't need to be Jayfeather to know he was lying through his teeth. Must I repeat how annoying men are?

"A true answer, please," I requested, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Cloudtail's face turned to stone. "Are you accusing me of lying?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.

I paused like I was thinking it over. "Yup."

Cloudtail snarled at me, his claws sliding out. I automatically stepped back. Jayfeather began to move towards me, then remembered he was supposed to dislike me and stopped, faking a bored expression. Brightheart gasped and started moving to Cloudtail, but Jayfeather stopped her.

"It's fine," he whispered. "Cloudtail won't hurt her. Why don't you go tell Whitewing that you're having kits?"

Brightheart looked at Cloudtail cautiously, then left the den. Cloudtail kept glaring at me.

"Did you hurt your neck?" I asked again.

"No!" he snapped.

"Tell the truth!" I snapped back.

That was when he pounced. I couldn't even scream, it all happened so fast. But I didn't feel any pain. I looked up. Jayfeather had taken the blow for me. He was on the ground, knocked out. Cloudtail was standing over him, looking scared and surprised. He liked Jayfeather, but he had just attacked him inadvertently.

"I just...I just..." he stammered.

"I know," I interrupted sharply, icicles dangling off my words. "But that doesn't change the outcome."

Snarling, Cloudtail turned towards me. I snarled back. He gave one last low growl, then stormed out of the medicine cat den. I looked for one instant to make sure he was leaving. Thankfully, he stormed out of camp. Then I turned my attention back to Jayfeather. Since Cloudtail's claws were unsheathed, they had torn Jayfeather's skin. On the side of his head were four short lines, each oozing blood slowly. Blood dripped on my paws.

"Okay, calm down, Wintersky," I thought to myself. "What's the first step in a case like this?" Well, _my_ first step would be to hunt down Cloudtail and give him a beating he'd never forget. But my mate was bleeding, practically in my arms. I had to do something to help him. I ran to the storage crevice and pulled out some cobwebs and marigold. I chewed up the marigold leaves, then spread them over the scratches. Thankfully they weren't too deep. I then bound the wounds with cobwebs, and the bleeding stopped. Gently, I carried Jayfeather over to his nest and put him in a position where his wounds wouldn't be noticeable to anyone looking in the den. I could claim he was just sleeping if anyone came in, and hopefully no one would want to look at him.

Now, I was tempted to go attack Cloudtail, but I knew I shouldn't. Then again, he had attacked Jayfeather in an attempt to attack me. "Two wrongs don't make a right," I muttered to myself.

"But they do make a good excuse!" said a voice from outside the den. Kayla.

I went to the entrance of the den. "Hey, Rosefang. Why are you here?" I hoped my anger and stress weren't too noticeable on my face.

"Wintersky, are you okay?" Kayla asked. So much for that hope.

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm totally fine."

Kayla looked at me. "You don't look fine. You look stressed."

Crap. Obviously, my fake expression wasn't working at all. "Um...I'm not stressed at all!" I lied. But even to my ears it sounded pitifully fake. It obviously seemed the same way to Kayla too.

"Um, Wintersky, can I come inside for a moment?"

"No!" I almost screamed. "I mean, no, not right now."

"Why?" she asked.

"No reason!" I squealed.

"Then I don't see why I can't come in!" Kayla replied, then pushed past me. I tried not to let her, but she managed to get past.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around the den. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Except...what's that smell?"

Thankfully, Kayla hadn't noticed the blood. She had, however, smelled it. "Nothing," I lied. "That's a...a plant. A plant used for healing."

"Doesn't smell like it," she replied. "Smells like...blood."

"Well, that's normal," I lied frantically. Normally, I could lie wonderful1y, but my mate, who I wasn't supposed to be in love with, was knocked out in his nest with four claw wounds on his head. Now wasn't exactly _normal_, if you get my drift. "Cats come in here with injuries all the time. It's not exactly uncommon."

"But for there to be blood on the ground...mingled with Jayfeather's scent and yours? And the blood smells like...Jayfeather's. What happened, Wintersky?"

"Nothing!" I snapped.

Kayla's voice dropped. "Xoe," she whispered in my ear, "you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

"No, K," I whispered back. "It's not that I don't trust you. But I can't tell anyone."

"Tell me," she whispered forcefully.

"No," I whispered back, although my resolve was breaking.

"Tell me!" she hissed.

I broke down and cried. Looking startled, Kayla pressed her side against mine. "You don't have to tell me if you _really_ don't want to," she murmured, sounding shocked. My reaction to her questions was obviously surprising and scaring her.

"No, I'll tell you," I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Cloudtail came in. He got really mad at me and pounced. Jayfeather took the blow for me." I pulled Kayla over to the other side of Jayfeather's nest. "See?"

Her eyes fell on the cobwebs wrapped around Jayfeather's head, and Kayla's breath went out in a low hiss. "Cloudtail did this to him?"

"He didn't mean to," I whispered. "He meant to hit me."

"That makes it worse," Kayla snarled. "He tried to attack a medicine cat? _My sister?_ I will make him pay." I didn't mention that I wasn't actually her sister. Maybe Kayla was just trying to act like she should here in ThunderClan. Or she had actually forgotten we weren't sisters. With Kayla, that wasn't a ridiculous guess. We had always acted like sisters before, so maybe she had begun to believe the entire facade.

"No, Kayla," I begged. "The clan can't know. It would break Brightheart's heart, along with Whitewing's. Don't tell or get revenge! Please!"

Kayla sighed. "Okay. Now, should we help Jayfeather?"

"I did all that I could. Now I'm going to stay in here, and you should go."

"Okay. Bye Wintersky."

"Bye Rosefang."

Kayla left the den, and I curled up next to Jayfeather. I knew that if anyone saw me, it would be obvious that we were mates, but I didn't care. He was bleeding next to me; his four claw marks still seeping the dark liquid. The cobwebs were helping to staunch the bleeding, but the blood hadn't clotted yet. As I curled up, I felt tears slide down my muzzle. I closed my eyes for a single instant. Then I smelled it. A break in the facade. Brightheart. And she was in the den, probably because she hadn't been done before Cloudtail's violent mood had interrupted her meeting. I opened my eyes and saw her looking right at me and Jayfeather with an expression of surprise on her scarred face. Crap. Not good. If she suspected anything, we were dead.

**=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So...got a complaint about Cloudtail. Something about him being to violent or something. So, my answer is he ****_really_**** hates Wintersky. Also, just because he doesn't believe in StarClan doesn't mean dead cats can't come in his dreams. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Wintersky. I don't even really own Rosefang...that's rose the pack's fang's character.**

"Brightheart, it's not what you think!" I meowed frantically.

"Then what is it?" asked Brightheart, her meow faint with shock.

"Um..." Come on, Wintersky! Make an excuse! "I...um..." Come on, THINK! "Um...Jayfeather's wounded," I admitted. Oh, great excuse, Wintersky. Really great. And yes, I am talking to myself.

"Wounded? How?" asked Brightheart, her eyes alight with alarm.

"Cloudtail," I admitted quietly. So much for a lie. "He got mad at me and pounced, but Jayfeather got in the way. He took the blow for me."

Brightheart choked back some tears, then asked, "So, why are you lying next to him?"

"He's really cold," I lied. "I'm trying to warm him up. I also want to hide his wounds."

Brightheart smiled, although it was tinged with sadness, and replied "You'd probably just make him more conspicuous by lying with him like that. It looks like..."

"I know what it looks like," I cut in. Wow, she believed that? Mousebrain... "Sorry."

Brightheart looked confused. "What are you sorry about?"

"For telling you about Cloudtail," I replied, her confused expression now mirroring mine. "I wasn't going to tell you."

Brightheart smiled sadly again. "It's alright. I would have wanted to know. It's not a good thing, but I want to know what my mate's up to."

I smiled back. "I would want to know too," I replied, then quickly added, "if I had a mate."

"I'm sure anyone would," Brightheart replied calmingly. "Wintersky, do you want me to leave? You need to tend to Jayfeather, do you not?"

"Yes, Brightheart, I do need to tend to Jayfeather."

"Then I shall leave."

Brightheart left the den, and I exhaled softly. That was close. Too close. I needed to be more careful. If she hadn't been so trusting, or if it had been someone else, like Leafpool... It would have been bad. Really bad. And the last thing Jayfeather or I needed was our secret coming out. Then the clan wouldn't trust us, Jayfeather wouldn't be medicine cat, and there actually wouldn't be a ThunderClan medicine cat. I guess Brightheart would be the temporary one. But, in summary, it would suck.

Jayfeather moaned next to me. I whirled around to see his eyes begin to open.

"What...Cloudtail! He was going to attack you and..."

"Jayfeather," I murmured comfortingly, "Cloudtail's gone. He attacked me, you sprung in the way, and he ran off."

"What's on my head?" he asked groggily.

"Cobwebs. Cloudtail's claws left open wounds on your head."

"And you..."

"Completely fine."

"Good," Jayfeather sighed. "I was unconscious, but I kept seeing images of you with gaping wounds dancing behind my eyes. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean. They scared me."

"Yeah, I get it," I whispered, touched. "Brightheart came in a moment ago," I told him, changing the subject.

"What?" Jayfeather exclaimed. "Oh, no! What did she see? What did she do?"

"She saw me curled up next to you. I told her you were injured and that it was Cloudtail that hurt you, although accidentally. When she asked why I was next to you, I said I was trying to hide the wounds and keep you warm."

"She believed that?" asked Jayfeather incredulously.

"Yup!" I replied with an amused purr. "I was amazed."

"As am I!" Jayfeather purred. "Now, I need to get up to help..."

"No!" I interrupted him. "You stay there. You need to rest a bit longer."

"Wintersky!" Jayfeather whined. I giggled.

"You sound like a kit!"

Jayfeather pouted. "You're so annoying!" he moaned. "I want to help my clan!"

"Still sound like a kit!" I proclaimed gleefully. "You're so immature sometimes."

Jayfeather kept pouting. "You mousebrained pile of fox dung," he muttered in an undertone. I purred softly in amusement.

"Please?" he begged. I struggled against my love for him, which told me to give him anything he wanted, and instead embraced my medicine cat side.

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"Plea..."

"NO!" Jayfeather pouted even more. "Go to sleep," I commanded. "I'll wake you up if I need your help."

Jayfeather sighed. "Alright," he meowed resignedly. "I'll sleep. But if you need any help at all, come wake me up, no matter what."

"Of course I will," I meowed reassuringly. "If I need help, you'll be the first to know."

Jayfeather smiled slightly, then closed his blind eyes and fell asleep. I watched him with bittersweet thoughts for a moment, then went to go find Rosefang...whoa. I referred to Kayla as Rosefang in my thoughts. Weird. I needed to talk to her, and all the warriors in the Dark Forest couldn't stop me.

"All the warriors in the Dark Forest"? The Warriors talk was getting to my head...

I found Kayla in her den, curled up in her nest. I carefully picked my way over to her and pushed her with my muzzle.

"Wake up!" I hissed. "Rosefang! Up!" Kayla rolled over with a tired moan. "UP!" I hissed loudly. Kayla still didn't wake up. I unsheathed a single claw and poked her with it. Kayla jumped up like she had been tasered and looked around. "Rosefang! It's just me," I hissed.

"What, Wintersky?" Kayla yawned.

"We need to figure out why we're here," I hissed. "Come with me. We're going out into the forest."

"Why?" she asked.

I saw Cinderheart right outside the den. "I'm going to collect herbs," I meowed, full of implications.

"Oh, right!" Kayla caught on. "I think I'll hunt a bit."

"Go on," Cinderheart said kindly. "If anyone asks for you, I can tell them where you are."

"Thanks, Cinderpe-Cinderheart," Kayla stuttered.

"You're welcome," Cinderheart replied, walking away.

The two of us strolled out of camp as if we had a legitimate reason to be leaving, not just talking about what we needed to do as cats until we left and most likely got turned back into humans.

Wow, our life was messed up. Or existence. Whatever.

"Why are we here?" Kayla hissed. "I want to sleep!"

"Well, maybe I do too, but we need to figure out why we're here!" I snapped. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "We need to figure out what we're doing here."

"Talk to StarClan," Kayla hissed. "You're the one in touch with them. I want to stay here."

"So do I!" I exploded. "But we don't always get what we want!"

Kayla looked at me as if I was crazy. "Sorry," I whispered. "A little stressed right now." Suddenly, I cocked my head one side. I just heard a faint noise from camp.

It was a scream.

"ROSEFANG!" I screamed. "Get to camp!"

"Jeez," K muttered. "No need to blow out my eardrums."

"I just heard someone SCREAM!" I screeched. "MOVE IT!"

"Okay!" Kayla squeaked. We ran back to the camp. I was fearing the worst. You know, the camp in ruins, Jayfeather dead, ShadowClan invading, Jayfeather being tortured, WindClan invading, Jayfeather being attacked by a warrior, RiverClan invading, Breezepelt trying to get revenge on Jayfeather again...wow there was a lot of stuff with Jayfeather in there. I have it _bad_. Real bad.

We entered the camp to find practically every cat huddled around the elders den. Longtail was cowering in a corner. There was a live rabbit in the middle of the den. It was a normal looking rabbit, but Longtail was cowering like it was Tigerstar back from the dead. Come to think of it, it could be... I don't know why he would choose a rabbit, but we all knew Tigerstar was insane. Maybe he would choose a rabbit for some odd reason.

"It's Rag!" whispered Longtail. Well, that got rid of my theory.

"Who's Rag?" Kayla asked.

"The bunny that scratched my eyes out!" Longtail moaned.

"Rag," Kayla said in a thoughtful and yet threatening voice. Her claws slid out and her eyes narrowed in anger. I put my tail on her back to try and calm her down. Kayla was obsessed with Longtail and thought he was absolutely awesome, so she would love to kill Rag.

"Do you want me to kill him, Longtail?" I asked. Longtail nodded fervently.

I curled up, ready to pounce. I sprang up, but was distracted in mid-air. Jayfeather, the cobwebs still around his head and the wounds looking bad, was staggering out of his den. In the entryway, he collapsed.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait, but this story really isn't a priority. It's fun to write, but I have some other stories that have lots of readers. This one has more than it did at some points, but it still isn't high on my list of priorities. Sorry.**

"Jayfeather!" I cried out, missing Rag completely. All heads swiveled towards me as I bounded towards the medicine cat den and dragged Jayfeather in. A few cats came over to me, but I pushed them away. I bent frantically over Jayfeather and licked his face desperately in an attempt to wake him up. It didn't work. I got new cobwebs to put on his head wounds. I heard pawsteps behind me and yelled "Leave!"

"Wintersky?" Oh fox dung! It was Firestar!

"Oh, Firestar! I'm sorry. What is it?" I hastily said, trying to redeem myself.

Firestar came over to me with a grave expression on his face. "What happened to Jayfeather?" he asked.

Okay...what do I say? "I don't know, Firestar," I replied. "I was out collecting herbs with Rosefang, who was hunting. We were wondering how SkyClan was doing. Then we heard a scream and ran back to camp. When I leapt at the rabbit, I saw Jayfeather staggering out of the den, and then he collapsed in the entrance. Something must have happened while I was gone. He was sleeping when I left, so it must have been recent."

"Tell me what you know," he pried. "I need to know everything. What do the wounds look like?"

"They look like...claw wounds," I hissed. "Four long, straight wounds across the top of his head."

"Is there any scent of another clan near him?" Firestar asked. I knew we were both thinking of Breezepelt, who wanted so much to kill Jayfeather.

"I don't think so," I replied, "but my own scent would have probably disguised it anyway. But I didn't smell anything but the normal scents of ThunderClan and herbs when I dragged him in."

"What does that mean?" Firestar asked. "Did a ThunderClan cat attack him?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I know just as much as you do, Firestar. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" I snapped. The stress of lying to my leader was pressing down on me. Even thought Firestar wasn't actually my leader, it still felt wrong. He was an honorable cat that deserved to know everything. But, for some reason, I felt like I had to protect Cloudtail. And Firestar would be crushed. He would trust his nephew with his life. If Firestar knew that Cloudtail had tried to attack a medicine cat, he wouldn't ever trust him again.

Wait, WHAT? Why do I care? Maybe Firestar would be crushed, but shouldn't he know that his nephew was willing to attack me just because I annoyed him? I knew I shouldn't tell Firestar, but…

"Very well. I shall leave you to tend to Jayfeather," Firestar replied. I heaved a sigh of relief as he exited the den. I leaned over Jayfeather again and licked him roughly, hoping he would wake up. He didn't, but I thought he would be okay. I wrapped the new cobwebs around his head and then went over to the entrance to the medicine cat den.

Kayla was bouncing around the camp trying to catch Rag. Oddly, every time she leapt, Rag seemed to jump out from underneath her paws. If any other cat tried to catch Rag, he would also jump out from between their paws. I trotted over to Kayla and pounced on Rag. I killed him with a single blow. Everyone stared at me, since I could catch the seemingly-uncatchable rabbit.

I dragged Rag's dead body over to Longtail. "Thank you!" he meowed in gratitude. He took the carcass and walked over to Mousefur. "Want to share?" he asked. She dipped her head in agreement and they shared the fresh-kill. I watched with a hint of a smile on my face before turning back to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather hadn't moved, not that I expected him to. But there was another cat near him, her tortoiseshell fur dotted with stars. She was leaning over Jayfeather, examining his wounds. Spottedleaf.

"More cryptic hints?" I asked. Spottedleaf gracefully wove her way around Jayfeather's nest and came to stand near me.

"Actually, this one is quite clear. You are done here. You're leaving."

"WHAT?" I almost screeched. "We're LEAVING? I thought we needed to save this place!"

"You did," Spottedleaf told me. "You killed the rabbit. It was a minion of the evil force that is trying to destroy all the dimensions."

"A rabbit?" I asked incredulously. "The rabbit was an evil minion?"

"It took the form of a rabbit in this dimension, but it truly is a force of evil. If you destroy enough of them, then the supreme evil force will be weakened enough that you might be able to kill it."

"Enough?" I asked. "What other dimensions are there that we need to save?"

"You will find out the next one very soon. You have ten minutes before the door opens in the forest where you entered this dimension, and then you have five minutes before the door closes. If you do not go through, then you have failed and the evil forces that are trying to rip the fabric of these worlds will win." With those last words, Spottedleaf began to fade.

"What do I tell everyone? Wait! Spottedleaf!" The tortoiseshell she-cat disappeared fully. "I don't want to leave," I whispered.

"You're leaving?" asked a voice behind me. I whirled around to see Kayla standing in the doorway. "Why?"

"We're leaving," I corrected softly. "Apparently, by killing Rag, we saved this dimension. Now we need to get to where the door that we came in was within fifteen minutes or the world is doomed."

Kayla looked at me, then burst out laughing. I didn't join in. She saw my serious face, and her laughter died in her throat. "You're serious?"

"Spottedleaf just told me. We need something to tell Firestar. You go talk to Foxleap. Tell him...tell him I had a dream from StarClan and we need to go back to SkyClan."

"Why?" Kayla asked. "I thought we left SkyClan!"

"It's being destroyed!" I breathed. I suddenly knew, probably thanks to Spottedleaf.

"Then we need to go back!" Kayla fretted. "We need to save them! They'll all die!"

"We can't do anything," I replied sadly. "They will die no matter what."

"Then why are we leaving this dimension? We need to do something."

"We can't. Go say good-bye to Foxleap and I'll deal with Firestar." Kayla dipped her head respectfully, then turned to leave the den. "Wait. What was that?" I asked.

Kayla turned back around with a playful glint in her eyes. "You're my medicine cat. I was just being respectful."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just go tell Foxleap we're leaving. Actually, you just need to tell him you're leaving. He doesn't care about me leaving."

Kayla left the medicine cat den and ran over to Foxleap. "What do you mean, leaving?" a weak voice behind me asked. I whirled around, read to fight, to see that it was just Jayfeather.

Wait. Jayfeather! He had woken up! "Jayfeather! Oh, thank StarClan you're alright!" I exclaimed, racing over to him.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's time for Rosefang and me to go. I'm sorry. I don't want to anymore than you do."

"But Wintersky..." Jayfeather trailed off, but the expression in his blind eyes told me more than he could ever say in words.

"I know, Jayfeather. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the Moonpool tonight." I licked his cheek gently, then left the den fighting tears.

I approached Firestar's den going over my story again. We were going back to SkyClan to help the clan. We didn't know when we would be back, if ever. If we were too late, we'd come back, but if the clan was still alright, we'd stay. If possible, we'd try to send a message through StarClan to Jayfeather so Firestar would know we were alright.

I entered the leader's den just to find that Firestar wasn't there. "Foxdung," I muttered under my breath. I left the den and quickly scanned the camp. I didn't see Firestar's distinctive fire-colored pelt anywhere, but I did see Sandstorm's pale orange one. I padded over to the she-cat, who was eating a finch.

"Sandstorm?" I asked quietly. Sandstorm turned to face me.

"Yes, Wintersky?"

"Where's Firestar? I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, he just left for a hunting trip with Cloudtail. What do you need to talk about?"

For some reason, my blood ran cold at the mention of Cloudtail. "Rosefang and I need to leave, Sandstorm. I'm sorry, but StarClan came to me in a vision and showed me SkyClan. Our clan is dying. We need to go back to them. If possible, I'll send a message to Jayfeather through StarClan once we get there."

Sandstorm smiled in a rather motherly fashion. "I'll tell Firestar. I'm sure he'll understand. You and Rosefang should go." I dipped my head in respect and raced across camp over to the warriors' den to get Kayla. Foxleap was nuzzling her cheek.

"Don't forget me," I heard him whisper.

"Never," Kayla whispered back. I felt a peculiar tugging in my heart. I wanted to be like them, I realized. Jayfeather and I were in love, but we had to be in secret. This relationship could be out for everyone to see. Another pang of jealousy shot through me, and I stepped into the den before I gave in to it and destroyed something.

"Rosefang, we need to go now. I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to go." I shot Kayla a look. She gave me a discreet nod. She licked Foxleap's muzzle, then stepped out of the den with me. We both walked at a brisk pace out of the camp, then broke into a run once we were out of sight. The door was open when we reached it.

"Time to go, I guess," I said to Kayla, looking at her awkwardly.

"Yup," Kayla replied. "Um, you want to go first?"

"Sure," I replied. I stepped through the door and felt discombobulated for a moment, then back to normal. And by normal, I mean _normal_. I wasn't a cat anymore. I was a human girl again, standing on two legs. I wore a pair of basic jeans and a T-shirt that said "Sea Otter Awareness Week" on it, then a date six years past. When I reached around my back, I noticed the shirt had slits in the back right above my shoulder blades. That was when I noticed where I was. I was on the edge of a sheer cliff with a bottom so far below you could barely see it. I shivered and moved to get a bit farther back when Kayla bounced out of the door. She accidentally hit me in the back and I lost my balance. For one terrifying second, I thought I was going to fall, then caught my balance. I looked at Kayla. "Close call," I said with a smile. Then the rock underneath me cracked and I fell off the side of the cliff.

**Okay, this is the end of the Warriors section. The next part is Maximum Ride. If you haven't read it, you can wait until this part is done to keep reading, or you can read it and probably not understand some parts.**


	9. Discontinued

**Sorry, but this is over. No inspiration. Here's the beginning of Chapter 9, if you want to read it:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" I screamed as I fell off the cliff. Maybe it was a little loud, but hey, give me a break. I fell off a FNICKING CLIFF!

"XOE!" I heard Kayla scream, but I wasn't paying attention. I was a bit preoccupied by my current situation.

As I fell, I felt a tingling sensation in my shoulder blades, then a burst of pain. It was just like before I turned into a cat, only now I felt like I had things sticking out of my shoulders. I didn't know what they were, but I tried to make them stick out. I heard Kayla gasp. "FLAP THEM!" she screamed. "THEY'RE WINGS!"

Wings? I had wings? SWEET! I flapped the new appendages and found myself flying. "WOO, HOO!" I yelled as I flew back up to the top of the cliff. I faced Kayla to see she had wings sticking out of her back too. She also looked much shorter and more childlike. "Kayla, you got younger."

Kayla looked down. "I'M A LITTLE KID!" she yelled.

"You look about eight," I remarked.

"You look taller. And older," Kayla shot back. And I did. I was at least 5'9", if not taller. And I seemed to be more around 14 or even 15 than 13.

I thought for a moment. "Is this supposed to show our mental or emotional age? I'm fourteen and you're eight. That sounds about right." Kayla glared at me. "Kidding, kidding…" I muttered. "Fake names?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Karma! I want my name to be Karma!"

I shrugged. "Fair enough. But you do know, karma is a-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Kayla snarled. I smirked, but shut my mouth.

"I want my name to be Skie." I grinned. "In honor of the time I almost fell out of it."

Kayla made a face. "Oh, don't get all sentimental on me, X."

"Skie," I corrected.

"Whatever."

"Not whatever. If people hear you call me Xoe…"

"Bad stuff will happen," Kayla interrupted. "I get it. Jeez." The last word was under her breath, but I heard.

"Bird-kid hearing, sweetie. I heard you," I snapped. When Kayla's eyes widened, I realized what I had said. "Oh gods…do you think we're in Maximum Ride?"

**And that was all I had. And all that will be written. Sorry, but this is done. :(**


End file.
